Maitea
Maitea is a Mayan Witchblade wielder, appearing in Tales of the Witchblade Issue 5. Biography Early Life Maitea was born to Teotihuacana, the king of a Mayan city Cerro. At some point, beings from another universe made contact with them in order to share their knowledge. With this new knowledge, the Mayans in Cerro developed new ways of working with minerals and forging techniques that were even beyond today's comprehension. They then waited the day when their benefactors will return. The Gift Eventually the aliens deemed the Mayans worthy of their gift. As their visitors landed in Cerro they were welcomed by the Mayans, including their king Teotihuacana and his daughter Maitea. The visitors gave the king unknown piece of technology and then proceeded to leave. As soon as the device came in the presence of Maitea, it started to force her near it. As days passed, situation only worsened. The leaders of the Cerro began to fight over who will get the device. As two priests, Nacon and Seer of the Underworld, started to argue, the device spoke to Maitea, telling that it belongs only to her. As the mysterious device erected tentacles, which started to wrap around Maitea, her father, Teotihuacana takes the device for himself. Although Maitea tries to warn him, Teotihuacana doesn't listen and is killed by the device. After seeing this, the priests begin to blame Maitea for killing their king and proceed to attack her. The device comes to Maitea's protection and begins destroying the city. The visitors notice the disturbance in the city and come to look as to what has happened. Seeing the device destroying Cerro, the visitors, filling responsible for what has transpired, decide to take the surviving Mayans to their homeworld. As they try to leave, the device tries to destroy the their ship, but Maitea manages to stop it from accomplishing this. As Maitea watches her people leave, she fills a bit of piece, knowing that she can control the mysterious device. Modern Times Over the next two thousand years, Maitea protected her homeland and waited for her people return. By the modern times, she becomes a cultural guide for Mayan traditions. During one of these conferences one of the the men ask Maitea to tell her theory on the Mayan's disappearance. She proceeds to tell him about the events she witnessed. The tourist is touched by the story and tears up. He then asks as to what happened next. The guide, revealed to be Maitea herself, tells that she doesn't know what happened to the Mayans, but has heard that Maitea is still protecting the land and waiting for their return. The tourist thanks for the story and asks the guide's name. Maitea answers, that he can call her Maira. Personality Maitea was a strong and courageous woman. She loved her home and even after two thousands years, still protects it from harm. Powers & Abilities Powers * Witchblade: Maitea was the wielder of the Witchblade and had access to various powers. ** Weather Manipulation: When the Witchblade defended Maitea and itself from hostile denizens of Cerro, it generated a giant storm cloud, which shot powerful lighting bolts at the people down below. ** Appendage Creation: The Witchblade can generate multiple, extremely sharp tentacles who would instantly shred into pieces anything, that would come in contact with them. ** Pyrokinesis: When king Teotihuacana took the Witchblade into his hands, the artefact generated a giant fiery explosion, which killed the king. ** Longevity: Upon coming in contact with the Witchblade, Maitea started to age at a pace far slower than an ordinary human. By the 21st century, Maitea was already two thousand years old, but looked nearly the same as in 50 B.C.. Gallery Mayan7.jpg|Witchblade trying to attach itself to Maitea. Mayan15.jpg|Maitea taking control of the Witchblade. Mayan17.jpg|Maitea in the 21st century. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade Wielders